


I Love Her, Too

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Coda, Fluff, Gen, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, Hugs, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Parabatai Feels, Runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “We don’t know much about the twinning rune,” Alec started, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Jace’s head turned quickly and he stared at Alec.“You’re researching the twinning rune?” Jace asked in astonishment. Alec had so many other things to worry about. With Magnus without his magic and Izzy messing with Heavenly Fire, Jace didn’t think Alec needed something else to stress about. Especially something involving Clary.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	I Love Her, Too

It was late, later than Jace had expected to find anyone else up, when he heard the heavy slam of a book coming from the direction of the library. He knew it wasn’t Clary as she was still asleep in his bed after another early night of terrors. The library wasn’t exactly Izzy’s known hangout and Max was still in LA with his father, so he decided to check. He should have guessed it was Alec, flipping through the pages of another codex, four others thrown haphazardly in a pile of open pages beside him. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he slammed another book closed. 

“Dammit,” Alec cursed to himself. He hadn’t heard or seen Jace yet, but Jace could see him, see the stress in the way his shoulders tensed, his arms bulged, and the uncomfortable way his back arched over the table. Jace made a mental reminder to tell Alec to stop bending over like that as it couldn’t be good for his back.

“Hey, buddy,” Jace said softly as he rapped his knuckles against the door. Alec looked up, the usual glare on his face softening when he saw it was Jace. Jace could feel the anxiety lessen in his parabatai rune. Alec’s face immediately clouded with worry and his hand shot to where Jace knew his own parabatai rune was. “You didn’t wake me. I just heard the book abuse as I was walking,” Jace explained with a small smile in Alec’s direction. Alec laughed and shook his head, eyeing another book in the more neatly stacked pile to his left. 

“Research,” Alec said as he grabbed it and placed it on the table in front of him. He flipped through the pages more casually than he had before, his eyes scanning as another scowl grew on his face. Jace walked over and grabbed the book, ignoring the offended look from Alec and plopped down on the couch a few feet away. He beckoned Alec over with his head as he scanned through the pages. It was filled with runes, ones that Jace knew Alec had already memorized. They were mostly runes he recognized, but some that were rare and illegal to draw without Clave approval. He ran his thumb over the wedded union rune, the sacred rune he usually glossed over in his studies, and sighed. 

“What are you doing, Alec?” Jace asked, suddenly exhausted from his place on the comfortable cushions. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes when he felt the couch beside him dip signifying Alec had joined him. He heard Alec sigh and felt the book lift from his lap. 

“We don’t know much about the twinning rune,” Alec started, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Jace’s head turned quickly and he stared at Alec. 

“You’re researching the twinning rune?” Jace asked in astonishment. Alec had so many other things to worry about. With Magnus without his magic and Izzy messing with Heavenly Fire, Jace didn’t think Alec needed something else to stress about. Especially something involving Clary. 

Alec seemed to read his thoughts when he spoke again after a long silence. “I can feel your pain, Jace, and I can’t ignore that it’s because of Clary.” Jace felt his heart clench at the words and suddenly found himself barely able to breathe. “I found this rune,” Alec said as he grabbed another book from the table and opened to a page near the end. “If I read this correctly, it could counteract the twinning rune just enough for us to pull Clary back until we find a  _ real _ solution.” Jace watched as Alec traced the rune with his finger before slamming the book closed. “I just don’t know if it’ll have any side effects and I don’t know if you’re willing to--” Jace launched at him, pulling his parabatai into a tight hug with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Alec held him back, the book dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. 

“Thank you,” Jace said in disbelief. “I know she’s not your favorite--” Alec pulled back and let his hands rest on Jace’s shoulder. 

“I feel your love for her, Jace. It was only a matter of time until it bled into me,” Alec said with a firm nod. Jace let him go and grabbed the book off of the floor, clearing his throat to try and will back the unexpected tears he felt building behind his eyes. 

“Okay, tell me more,” Jace asked. He watched as Alec explained the steps with wild waves of his hands and thanked the Angel for giving him a family like the Lightwoods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love some good parabatai feels. <3 
> 
> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
